marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Pilot | Season1_2 = 0-8-4 | Season1_3 = The Asset | Season1_4 = Eye Spy | Season1_5 = Girl in the Flower Dress | Season1_6 = FZZT | Season1_7 = The Hub | Season1_8 = The Well | Season1_9 = Repairs | Season1_10 = The Bridge | Season1_11 = The Magical Place | Season1_12 = Seeds | Season1_13 = T.R.A.C.K.S. | Season1_14 = T.A.H.I.T.I. | Season1_15 = Yes Men | Season1_16 = End of the Beginning | Season1_17 = Turn, Turn, Turn | Season1_18 = Providence | Season1_19 = The Only Light in the Darkness | Season1_20 = Nothing Personal | Season1_21 = Ragtag | Season1_22 = Beginning of the End | Season2_1 = Shadows | Season2_2 = Heavy is the Head | Season2_3 = Making Friends and Influencing People | Season2_4 = Face My Enemy | Season2_5 = A Hen in the Wolf House | Season2_6 = A Fractured House | Season2_7 = The Writing on the Wall | Season2_8 = The Things We Bury | Season2_9 = ...Ye Who Enter Here | Season2_10 = What They Become | Season2_11 = Aftershocks | Season2_12 = Who You Really Are | Season2_13 = One of Us | Season2_14 = Love in the Time of Hydra | Season2_15 = One Door Closes | Season2_16 = Afterlife | Season2_17 = Melinda | Season2_18 = Frenemy of My Enemy | Season2_19 = The Dirty Half Dozen | Season2_20 = Scars | Season2_21 = S.O.S. Part One | Season2_22 = S.O.S. Part Two | Season3_1 = Laws of Nature | Season3_2 = Purpose in the Machine | Season3_3 = A Wanted (Inhu)man | Season3_4 = Devils You Know | Season3_5 = 4,722 Hours | Season3_6 = Among Us Hide... | Season3_7 = Chaos Theory | Season3_8 = Many Heads, One Tale | Season3_9 = Closure | Season3_10 = Maveth | Season3_11 = Bouncing Back | Season3_12 = The Inside Man | Season3_13 = Parting Shot | Season3_14 = Watchdogs | Season3_15 = Spacetime | Season3_16 = Paradise Lost | Season3_17 = The Team | Season3_18 = The Singularity | Season3_19 = Failed Experiments | Season3_20 = Emancipation | Season3_21 = Absolution | Season3_22 = Ascension | Season4_1 = The Ghost | Season4_2 = Meet the New Boss | Season4_3 = Uprising | Season4_4 = Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire | Season4_5 = Lockup | Season4_6 = The Good Samaritan | Season4_7 = Deals with Our Devils | Season4_8 = The Laws of Inferno Dynamics | Season4_9 = Broken Promises | Season4_10 = The Patriot | Season4_11 = Wake Up | Season4_12 = Hot Potato Soup | Season4_13 = BOOM | Season4_14 = The Man Behind the Shield | Season4_15 = Self Control | Season4_16 = What If... | Season4_17 = Identity and Change | Season4_18 = No Regrets | Season4_19 = All the Madame's Men | Season4_20 = Farewell, Cruel World! | Season4_21 = The Return | Season4_22 = World's End | HistoryText = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series created for ABC by Joss Whedon, based on the Marvel Comics organization S.H.I.E.L.D. The series is produced by Marvel Television, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D revolves around the character of Phil Coulson, with Clark Gregg reprising the role. A pilot, written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen, and directed by Joss Whedon, was given the green light in late 2012 and filmed in early 2013. The series was officially ordered on May 10, 2013, and premiered on September 24, 2013. The first season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ended on May 13, 2014, and a second season was greenlit on May 8, 2014, with a premiere set for the Fall 2014 television season. On May 7, 2015, ABC renewed Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a third season, and announced plans for a spin-off starring Adrianne Palicki and Nick Blood as Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were no longer moving forward. It was later revealed that a pilot has been ordered for a Mockingbird centered spinoff, despite the previously cancelled plans. Season 3 premiered on September 29, 2015, with Luke Mitchell (Lincoln Campbell) and Henry Simmons (Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie) joining the regular cast. In August 2015, ABC ordered a pilot for a spin-off show titled Marvel's Most Wanted. Starring Adrianne Palicki and Nick Blood, the spin-off would focus on their characters Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter on the run after they left S.H.I.E.L.D. and formed an alliance with Dominic Fortune and his "niece" Christina Santos for their protection. The two characters were subsequently written off the show in the March 2016 episode "Parting Shot" in order for the characters to move forward into the spin-off. Delroy Lindo and Fernanda Andrade were cast as Dominic Fortune and Christina Santos, respectively. Oded Fehr was also cast in the pilot as a villain. Although the identity of Fehr's character was never revealed, Marvel promised he was a "well-known character from the comics." ABC passed over a series order for the spin-off in May 2016. ABC renewed the series for a fourth season on March 3, 2016, before Season 3 returned from its midseason break. Season 4 premiered on September 20, 2016 and moved to a 10 PM Eastern time-slot - one hour later than previous seasons. The reason for the move to a later hour was to allow the show "to go a little bit edgier, go a little darker and take some risks," according to ABC Entertainment president Channing Dungey. Season 4 has introduced LMDs as a "major season-long theme" and Gabriel Luna as the Robbie Reyes version of Ghost Rider. As of the fourth season, John Hannah (Holden Radcliffe) was listed as part of the regular cast. ABC has renewed Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for a fifth season. Gallery Posters Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 001.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 002.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 003.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 004.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 005.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 006.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 007.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 008.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 009.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. poster 010.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 001.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 002.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 003.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 004.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 005.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Framework poster 006.jpg The Art of Level 7 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 17 by Del Mundo.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 18 by Rivera.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 19 by Campion.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 20 by Hans.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 21 by Rio.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 22 by Phantom City Creative.jpg The Art of Evolution Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 11 by Dell'Otto.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 12 by Martin.jpg Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1 1 MAOS Variant Textless.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 14 by Wu.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 15 by Delicious Design League.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 16 by Johnson.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 17 by Frison.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 18 by Fox.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 19 by Wyatt.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 20 by Sauvage.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 21 by Sook.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 22 by Budich.jpg 'Agents of Hydra' Posters Reimagined Marvel's Agents of Hydra poster 001.jpg Marvel's Agents of Hydra poster 002.jpg Marvel's Agents of Hydra poster 003.jpg Marvel's Agents of Hydra poster 004.jpg Videos File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1|Promo # 1 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer|Season 1 Trailer Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x14 - Season 1 Episode 14 Preview Promo "TBA" (HD) File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 1 Episode 15 Promo Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x15 Promo Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x16 Promo "End of the Beginning" (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 1 Episode 17 - 1x17 Sneak Peek "Turn, Turn, Turn" Clip 1 HD Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x18 - Season 1 Episode 18 Preview Promo "Providence" (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x19 Promo "The Only Light in the Darkness" (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x20 Promo "Nothing Personal" (HD) Agents of SHIELD 1x21 "Ragtag" Promo HD Agents of SHIELD Season 1 Episode 21 Promo Marvel's Agents of SHIELD 1x22 Promo "Beginning of the End" Season 1 Episode 22 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD|Season 2 Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward|Level 7 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May|Agent Melinda May File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Producers Talk Season 2 - Comic Con 2014 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back File:SHIELD Upends the Dynamic Again File:First Look at "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 3 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 Teaser from SDCC 2016 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Vengeance" Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Fan Brain Season 1 File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well Season 2 File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E16 "Afterlife" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E17 "Melinda" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E18 "The Frenemy" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 "Dirty Half Dozen" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E20 "Scars" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E21 "SOS" - Fan Brain Notes * The Pilot was screened in its entirety at San Diego Comic-Con on 19 July 2013, and was screened again at the Disney D23 Expo on 11 August 2013. * CTV announced in June 2013 that they hold the broadcast rights for Canada. In Australia, the show will be broadcast by Channel 7, which will be fast-tracked to premiere on the channel shortly after the U.S. premiere. On August 22, 2013, it was confirmed that Channel 4 would air the show in the United Kingdom, set to premiere after the U.S. premiere, on September 27, 2013. * In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." * All three seasons consist of 22 episodes. Trivia * The comic book series Secret Warriors Vol 1 has contributed both characters and storylines to the show, with slight changes. }} Category:ABC Studios